1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for processing medically relevant data in the framework of an examination of a patient that is to be implemented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The decision about examination modalities, i.e. the examination facilities (for example, X-ray examination, computed tomography, magnetic resonance), and about the examination or measurement protocol with which a patient is to be examined in the framework of a diagnostic examination, particularly in the framework of radiology, is a process of increasing complexity with a great number of communication locations at which information can be lost. A first anamnesis is made by the family physician, the general practitioner, who, given a more complicated clinical picture that makes further diagnosis by a specialist necessary, prepares a “tentative diagnosis” for referral to a specialized colleague, for example a specialist in internal medicine, a cardiologist or radiologist. Within the framework of a second anamnesis, the specialist reviews whether the examination modality suggested by the general practitioner is meaningful, i.e., for example, a magnetic resonance examination. The specialist is likewise under great pressure to remain current in view of the constantly increasing quantity of information relating to his/her specialty, for example current examination or measurement protocols, new examination and image acquisition methods, etc. Textbooks or technical periodicals are often consulted in the evaluation of the images that are registered with the imaging modalities, particularly given rare conditions.
It is thus not simple for the specialist, either, to determine the correct examination modality, or the correct examination modalities, and the appropriate sequence on the basis of the given anamnesis data, which include symptom-specific information of the patient as well as information from the referring physician, particularly his/her tentative diagnosis. In any case, the specializing is limited to his/her own state of knowledge in the framework of this determination, which in turn, is limited in view of the total amount of medical information. The above applies equally to the interpretation of the examination results that are obtained with the examination modality or the different examination modalities, particularly in the form of images. This, too, is highly dependent on the current state of knowledge of the attending physician. A certain degree of uncertainty always exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,405 discloses an expert system for the interactive support of a physician that serves the purpose of reviewing the correctness of a proposed treatment on the part of the physician for treating a condition of the patient that the physician diagnosed. To this end, the physician enters information relating to the patient as well as the patient's state of health, or a diagnosis of a disease as well as a proposed treatment for the disease, via an input medium. The treatment proposal entered by the physician is then reviewed for correctness on the basis of expert knowledge stored in a data bank, taking the state of health or clinical data of the patient into consideration.
Further, German OS 198 09 952 discloses a method for the configuration of monitors allocated to medical-technical devices that enables an individually desired presentation and display given changing operating personnel. European Application 0 741 361 discloses a system for the playback of a medical image with configurable text region represented by a digital signal presentation.